Tyrant Phantom
by Wolfstalker213
Summary: When a new student moves into Amity Park, weird creatures appear and more trouble with the government than normal. Can Danny find out what this person is hiding before time runs out? And whats with this strangers dog? When an old enemy returns all doubts must be put away, DxS Fluff maybe a bit of TxV


The creature slapped its paws onto the pavement, it pulled itself forward, slowly moving paw after paw. A large gash was torn in its side. Every step it took it splattered the cement of the road in blood. But it knew it had to push on. No matter the pain and urge to fall unconscious.

"Don't let it get away!" A hunter cried in the mist, followed by yells of a crowd.

The beast started coughing, it pulled itself forward and noticed an alley. Summoning last minute strength it pulled its broken body into the dark shadows, collapsing on the cold ground near a garbage bin. It heard the cries of angry hunters in the road. Not too soon it slipped into unconsciousness.

**-Insert Danny Phantom theme here-**

"Dead Teacher 4!" Danny and Tucker agreed, Sam groaned.

"We've seen it 3 times already guys!" She called, they had been sitting in Nasty burger, trying to decide which movie to see.

Key word: _Trying._

"Awwww C'mon Sam! That dude that eats Charies brain looks just like Lancer!" Danny wined,

"Yeah! And! And...and..." Tucker paused and thought, "Thats basically all the movie has going for it."

Sam kicked her feet off the table at the booth and swung forward, "Exactly why I don't want to see it again!" Sam widened her arms, slapping Danny in the face. Danny muffled and rubbed his cheek.

"Watch where you swing those things!" Danny spoke, his cheek glowing red from the mark.

"Well Watch where you put your face!" Sam yelled with rare anger, (rare to be directed at Danny) Danny and Tucker looked at her like an alien.

"You ok Sam?" Danny asked concerned. Sam placed a hand on her face, rested and let go.

"Yeah, kinda...no." She sighed, "My dad is talking with my mom about Private school again, this time I only have Grandma Ida going for me."

"But we'll still see you after school right?" Tucker spoke, "We don't see very much of each other in school rather than between periods and lunch."

"Yeah, but the thing is the private school is in California." She spoke sadly, Danny slapped a hand on the table.

"Nope. Your not going Sam. We need you here." He spoke like Phantom.

"_Ooooo ooooo..._" Tucker cooed from his little corner. Danny flashed him a look and he shut up.

"Anyway, the movie, wanna just see whats playing and go?" Tucker asked, pushing two of his fingers together.

"Oh! Yeah, lets go." Danny helped Sam up and the trio headed to the theater.

* * *

He ran, not stopping, on his back was his loyal friend, she had a gash in her side and needed help-fast.

He had a broken front leg but he didn't dare stop, knowing his friend could die.

He ran, 60 miles an hour in fact, past a sign reading, '_Welcome to Amity Park-A nice place to live!_' He ran on a road leading into a city, he hoped someone, anyone, could help him here. He knew things went on he that were, not, normal. He just hoped no one took it out of the ordinary to see two very rare and dangerous animals from a _soon-to-be-extinct_ specie. He also hoped no one could tell what they were, for then they could get help faster. He paused in an alley outside of the city and let his friend fall off him.

He panted and closed his eyes, allowing his second form to wash over his canine shaped body. He stood up, allowing the light to cast a human shadow on the wall.

He had a light brown jacket on, with a triangle collar pointing up, a green and black plaid scarf around his neck, combat boots and torn jeans. His hair was light brown with dark brown streaks jetting out of the crown. He pushed his biker-style sunglasses on more, knowing it was Tuesday, club night, he should blend in better in the night crowd that was out at this time.

"Alright, up you go." He turned and bent down, scooping his friend in his arms. He walked out the alley and shouted.

"Help! A car hit my dog!"

* * *

"You were _so_ scared."

"Was not"

"Was too"

"So? What If I was?"

"_Pussy_"

"No!"

Sam and Tucker were arguing as Danny laughed at the 'Pussy' remark. They had decided to see Indiana Jones, Tucker had screamed like a girl at one of the pop-ups. It wasnt even scary but Tucker thought otherwise.

"I am not a Pussy!" He yelled, crossing his arms, Sam was about to say something when a yell interrupted her.

_**"Help! A car hit my dog!" **_

Sam ran, she was like that when animals were hurt. Danny and a very confused Tucker followed her. She rounded a corner and saw a teen, about 15 huddling over a very strange colored and shaped dog. She was matted with blood along with his back and arms.

"Oh my god..." Sam started. Danny ran up and set eyes on the animal.

"Holy..." It was amazing the thing wasn't dead yet, the amount of blood that had come out, Danny then noticed not all the blood was the canines.

"Did the car hit you too?" He asked, pointing to the teen's broken arm.

After a moment of pausing he spoke, "yes." Tucker, being the slowpoke, ran around the corner, took a look at the blood and quickly went back around the corner.

_**Pussy.**_ Sam thought.

"Theres an animal hospital nearby the Human Hospital, we can take you there." She spoke uneasy with the smell of blood and fur.

"Yes please and, thank you...?" The teen looked up at them,

"Im Sam and this is..." She spoke, indicating herself.

"Danny." The raven-haired boy waved and returned to bending over catching his breath.

"Tucker!" A voice called from around the wall.

"Ah, I am sorry for your time Sam, I am Sparrakanikan and this," he looked at his bleeding pet, "Is Linaniklayan." Tucker looked around the corner and the trio stared at Sparrakanikan and blinked in time.

"Well, of course you cab call me Sparrow for short and for her Linan."

"Ahhh, ok." They said in time.

Sparrow picked up Linan and whispered lightly in her ear.

_"We have help now, Linny..."_

"Huh?" Danny turned around and Sparrow stood straighter,

"Uh..nothing. Lets go." He passed Danny and followed Sam.

**_Something strange is about them.._** Danny thought, pausing then following the gang.

* * *

Above the town, near the oak on the hill, a spirit, known as the name, Foreser, sat watching Sparrow and the trio hike to the hospital with Linan.

"Ahhh, Time is set, things will happen as planned, sir." Spoke a black glowing cat that sat next to Foreser.

"Yes Sarin. They will not be a secret for soon. For they will notice him...yes, its Time..." At the word time, Sarin and Foreser seemed to be blown away like dust in the wind. The moon shone full as a howl echoed in the distance.

_Time..._

* * *

**Yes, A New story. DO NOT JUDGE ME. I wrote my best in this to keep it Mystical and Legendlike, The name Phantom Tyrant came because I have a Series (Copy righted) called Tyrants, and this is a sorta-crossover, Although I used different characters than what was in my series. Sparrow and Linan are Best friends and you'll find out soon who and what they are along with Foreser ^^ Hint: They are NOT werewolves but related, there my own Specie but pretty awesome. **

**I am writing****_ Who Are You?_**** and ****_Phantom Tyrant_**** AND ****_Tyrants Rain _****Yes, Im still writing T.R even tho its reallllllly old xD Im making chapter 2 right now and this story is really complicated and mystical ^^**


End file.
